Some Things Never Change
by CharSpartikus
Summary: The Doctor runs into a familiar face while traveling with Amy. And after messing up the coordinates AGAIN. But was the TARDIS brought to that neighborhood for a reason? Please help me decide which story line to continue on! Rated K  for now but may change


**Hey everyone! This is my first FanFic. I've read so many that I felt the need to contribute my own. I'm aware that there are tons of similar-ish stories out there, but I hope mine is unique enough for you to enjoy! :] **

**I really REALLY hope I have characters…IN character, and that I didn't mess anything up too much.**

**Enjoy!**

Other than a couple cars driving by, the neighborhood was silent and seemingly at peace. Birds flew about, picking up little sticks scattered across the ground that they would carry back to their every growing nests.

Flowers were blooming in all of the gardens, most of which were obviously well taken care of; there wasn't a leaf out of place. Suddenly a slight breeze picked up, making the flowers sway from side to side. The wind was coming from an unknown source on the sidewalk, in front of a charming little house with a small green car out front.

It was here that the mesmerizing sound emanated. To some, it was the sound of hope, of utter brilliance, of adventure. And to others it was an omen; warning that a powerful being would soon arrive and destroy and stop any evil from happening.

And then to those who were familiar with the mystical noise, it was the sound of the TARDIS materializing.

* * *

"Welcome to 51st century Earth, Pond!" the Doctor cheerily declared while dramatically throwing the TARDIS doors wide open. He was going for the "wow" factor, hoping Amy would enjoy the crazy new cities and inventions. But to his distress, what waited for them outside the doors was not, in fact, 51st century Earth, but a small little neighborhood that appeared rather…boring.

Amy's sigh brought the Doctor back from his thoughts, reminding him that he messed up the date. Again.

"Really, Doctor? I'm no genius, but I do believe this is NOT my future…" the young redhead said, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, yes, quite sorry. Not sure why she's acting—" Amy cut him off.

"She?"

"Ah yes, the TARDIS, now where was I…AH! Yes! Not sure why she's been acting up, everything seems to be in tip-top shape," the Doctor mumbled. "So…let's see. 21st century, I would have to say, according to the smell." He picked up a rock and proceeded to lick it.

Amy, luckily, was used to this behavior.

"I'd say…oh, somewhere in England to be sure," the Doctor concluded.

"And I'd say somewhere around, oh, Bannerman Road?" Amy chimed in.

The Doctor's momentarily confused look was enough to make the Scottish woman laugh for a good minute. She pointed to the road sign, and the Doctor shook his head, though a hint of a smile was on his face.

* * *

Luke was walking home after hanging out with Clyde all day at a so-called "Skate-Park". Luke had attempted to "skate", and caught on quite quickly.

It was outside his home that he noticed a strange man with a…bowtie? Yes, a bowtie, he assured himself. The man was sniffing the air, and picked up a rock. Luke thought he was going to throw it but instead the man licked it.

Luke kept walking.

He was…not afraid of this man, but for some reason he felt that it would be best to stay out of sight until he informed his mother of the strange happening he just witnessed.

"Mum! I'm back!" the young boy said, rather quietly, to the woman in the kitchen. She was making smoothies in their rather obnoxiously loud blender. Luke's greeting went unnoticed, so he walked up to his mother and tapped her shoulder. She jumped a bit, and then realized that her son was home and trying to speak to her. She turned off the blender.

"What were you saying Luke? Sorry I didn't hear you…blasted blender!" the woman explained.

Luke looked at his mother, and began explaining once again what he saw outside. Luckily, his mum wouldn't think him crazy…they had dealt with MUCH stranger things since she adopted him as her son. And according to his mother, she had seen much, much more when she was younger. She travelled with a man…no, an _alien_, named the Doctor. He had showed her the universe; she saw what people could never even dream of. And the best part, she claimed, was that she travelled in time as well. Those memories she treasured, and always would.

At his mother's wedding the previous year, which ended in quite a somber mood, Luke had the honor of meeting this so-called Doctor. He saved his mother from an evil alien named the Trickster, and comforted her after the loss of her fiancée.

It was because of this encounter that when Luke walked his mother outside to where he saw the strange man, he was able to recognize the blue police box that was parked behind a tree, where he could not see it before.

"Mum…is it…him?" the boy asked.

"I do believe it is, Luke. Shall we go say hello?" his mother asked, a hint of nervousness in her tone.

The two humans walked over to the blue police box, Luke's mother placing a hand on its side. "It's good to see you again," the woman whispered to the box. The TARDIS seemed to hum in response.

Luke directed his mother's attention to voices coming from the other side of the broad tree. Slowly walking around, the woman was surprised to see a young man in a tweed suit and bowtie attempting to explain something very complex to a young, ginger woman.

Then the man tensed; he had noticed the two humans behind the tree. Turning to face them, a curious look on his face, he made eye contact with the woman.

"Sarah Jane Smith! Oh, this is BRILLIANT!" the rock-licking man shouted, running up to her and wrapping her up in a massive hug. The both of them had such large smiles that anyone walking by would be stunned by the joy emanating from the two old friends.

* * *

**So far so good? I hope so…**

**I have two ways this story can go, and if anyone actually reads, this, I would ****love**** your opinion!**

**I thinking either "massive" reunion fic with a bunch of the Doc's old companions, or something completely different. Which includes a DoctorxOC pairing. I know how many of those there are, but if that gets more votes, I hope I can make it original enough that it isn't too "cookie-cutter". Or too much like the infamous "self-insertion" fics. Because I don't want it to seem like that.**

**Anyways, promise my next comments section won't be this long, but this is the intro, so I wanna get a good start. Now, the question is, did I ramble too much in the Luke section? Or is anything really odd?**

**Please R&R (I FINALLY figured out all of the crazy abbreviations on this site…) and let me know what you think! Should I continue the story? Or just end it here? :P**

**Thanks so much for reading!**


End file.
